


Life As A Veela Mate

by Amethystia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Multi, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grew up with a best friend. They are both ridiculed and hating by those around them in the muggle world. How will this change Harry's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is Draco/Harry. It is a Veela Fic. Please do not ask about my version of Veelas just yet, all will be explained in the next few chapters. Also, rating subject to change, but not for at least four or five more chapters. Please be sure to read my authors notes at the beginning of each chapter. I will also reply to all reviews at the end of each chapter. If slash offends you then I recommend you don’t read this story. Remember, Read and Review!

Jessie Kirkwood and Harry Potter had been labelled the “weird kids” from the moment they entered muggle primary school. They were able to do things other children couldn’t. They had both been raised by people who weren’t their parents and who didn’t really like them. Jessie’s parents had died when she was eight months old. She had been raised by people whom she simply called Mr. and Mrs Marens. She did not know what relation they were to her and she had never asked. Harry’s parents, on the other hand, had died when he was one. He had been raised by his mother’s sister and her husband. Neither child’s guardians were fond of them and beat them on a regular basis. They had been best friends from the moment they had met. They felt a kindred of sorts, things in common, some that they were unaware of. There were many, many things about themselves that they had yet to find out. But they didn’t know that one day everything would come crashing down on them. After all, how much worse could their miserable live get? The answer is not one they expect.   
“Look! It’s your weird cousin and his friend! Let’s beat them up!” A large boy, barely turned eleven, called to his friend. It was the third of august, Jessie’s birthday. She and Harry were now both eleven. Jessie and Harry had been sitting in the grass, talking. They looked up as the group of bullies, including Harry’s cousin Dudley, came towards them. They jumped to their feet, ready to defend themselves. Dudley threw the first punch.  
At the same time in Malfoy Manor, two boys, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, were sitting together in a garden, having gone there to wrap their minds around what their parents had just told them. They were Veelas. And they had to be on the lookout for their mates, when they went to Hogwarts in a month. Their parents had said that once they are their mates turned eleven they would be able to feel any pain inflicted on their mates. Their mothers, who were both Veelas, had explained that if they could feel a lot of pain being inflicted on their mates, they would immediately know where they were and who they are. As of yet they had only felt only twinges, not enough to tell who their mates were or where they happened to be. But then Blaise suddenly clutched his face.   
“OW!” he cried out, although he knew it was his mate’s pain. Then Draco groaned and clutched his stomach. Suddenly they both saw in their minds eye a grassy field. Near the middle was a group of large boys attacking a smaller boy and girl. Blaise knew immediately that the girl was his mate and Draco knew that the smaller boy was his. Both Veelas were angry as they watched their mates being hurt. They immediately ran to the parlour, where their mothers were having tea. Both Draco and Blaise were looking quite worse for the wear as their bodies began to show the signs of attack on their mates.  
“Mother, Mother!” They cried in unison, startling the women with the pain and urgency in their tones.   
Draco, still breathless, began, “Mother, our mates are being attacked!” The women’s eyes widened, then Blaise continued,  
“They are in a field in Surrey. They were both raised by muggles but neither of them are muggle-born. My mate is pure-blood and Draco’s is a half-blood.”  
Then Draco picked up the tale, gasping as he felt another kick collide with his stomach, “Mine’s name is Harry Potter and Blaise’s is Jessie Kirkwood. They are being attacked by muggle bullies! Can we please go to them now!?”   
Their mothers nodded then Narcissa Malfoy said, “Come hold our hands, boys, and think hard about your mates.” Then, as the boys did so, cuts began to appear on Blaise’s arms. He cried out in pain, the vision of those muggles slashing at his mate in is minds eye. Both he and Draco thought hard about their mates and how much the wanted to be there to protect them right now. Then they were. Blaise, Draco, Narcissa and Orielia Zabini were standing in the field where Jessie and Harry were being attacked. Jessie’s arms were soaked in blood, as were most of her clothes. The knife one boy was using gleaming in his hand. Suddenly, as Narcissa flicked her wand, it flew out of his hand, as did the other half a dozen or so knives that the boys were using. After seeing their knives fly like that the boys fled, leaving bruised and bloodied victims trembling on the ground. Blaise and Draco ran to their mates, trying to comfort them. The women strode forward and healed Harry and Jessie. Jessie clutched at Blaise’s robes and began to sob. Blaise put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, whispering reassuringly in her ear. Harry seemed to be in shock, so Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and just held him. The older witches stared in awe. It was rare for a Veela to find their mate so early. The norm was fourteen or fifteen, although both women had found their mates at thirteen, and even that was early. Although it was possible for them to find their mates as soon as they had both turned eleven, that rarely happened. Yet here their sons had done just that. And their mates seemed to respond to them instinctively, which was a very good sign.   
Narcissa spoke, “Draco, Blaise, Jessie, Harry. We must return to the Manor now. Before those muggles come back with some authorities.” These words had no affect on Jessie, who continued to sob into Blaise’s robes.   
But Harry’s head snapped up, “But if I don’t get home in fifteen minutes my uncle will beat me with his belt!” Harry said, fear evident in his voice.   
Draco held him tighter and whispered, “You never have to go back to your awful uncle again, you’re safe with me.” Harry looked at Draco in awe.  
Then he whispered, “Really?” a scared kind of hope in his voice. Draco ran his hand through the boy’s messy black hair.  
“Always,” he whispered. With that Harry buried his head in Draco’s shoulder and cried. In those tears was a lifetime’s worth of pain and sorrow. Draco stroked Harry’s back and buried his face in that messy hair, inhaling the sweet scent that was his mate. The older women had watched this whole display in awe. They were very proud of their sons. But this was a marvel. Not only were the boys best friends and Veelas, but their mates were also best friends. The women felt that these four would be extremely close in the years to come. Now all they had to do was explain everything to Harry and Jessie. Narcissa thought, and was very happy about this fact, that now that the Boy-Who-Lived was Draco’s mate, the Malfoys would no longer have to fight alongside the Dark Lord. They could, and must, fight on the side of the light.   
“Now children, let us return to the Manor.”   
All four children nodded and stood to hold the two witches hands. All six of them apparated back to Malfoy Manor. The trip scared Harry and Jessie, who had no idea what had happened. Narcissa sighed, now to explanations. But first a goodnight’s sleep was in order.


	2. Explanations

Narcissa and Orielia sat in wing chairs, facing a couch. On the couch sat the two Veelas, with their mates on their laps. Jessie had her head resting on Blaise’s shoulder as she fought to keep her eyes open. She had not slept very well the night before. She had had nightmares the whole time. Until she had woken up screaming and Blaise had come running in. Then, curled into Blaise’s chest, she had managed about an hour of sleep. Much the same things had happened to Harry. But fear of what they were about to be told kept his eyes open. Draco tried to soothe his frightened mate but to no avail.   
Finally Narcissa spoke, “Jessie, Harry, we must tell you what you are. You are magical beings. A witch and a wizard. Draco and Blaise are wizards, too. But they are also something else, as are Orielia and I, we are Veelas. Veelas are magical creatures of great beauty, wisdom and strength. The most important thing you must know is that Veelas have mates, who are born around the same time as them. Veelas are capable of finding their mates once both have turned eleven. They must find their mates before they come of age, seventeen years old, or both the Veela and the mate will die. Jessie, you are Blaise’s mate, and Harry, you are Draco’s mate.” She paused to let the weight of what she had said sink in. Jessie and Harry were wide-eyed with shock, staring at Narcissa and Orielia.   
Then Harry asked, “How did you find us?”  
Draco answered him, “We felt your pain. Those horrible muggles were attacking you. Our Veela instincts took over and demanded we defend our own.” Draco stroked Harry’s back comfortingly, as Blaise nodded in agreement, arms wrapped securely around Jessie, who still hadn’t spoken.   
“We also have powers, claws and wings. We are incredibly strong magically as well as having control over an element. Our claws and wings only come out when our mate is threatened. The mate is always submissive and if the Veela is male, the submissive male or female mate will give birth to any children. Female Veelas, despite being dominant, also give birth to children.” Orielia finished explaining. Jessie seemed to be taking everything fairly well. Well, after shying away from Blaise’s hands, until he had managed to assure her that his claws were not present because she was in no danger. Then Jessie relaxed.   
Harry just took a deep breath and asked, “So, what powers do I have as a wizard?” But before anyone could answer, five owls came flying through the window. One landed in front of the two women, the others each went to one of the children. Blaise and Draco eagerly reached for their owls, knowing that they brought their Hogwarts letters. Jessie and Harry just stared at the owls in awe. The two women read their letter together, then exchanged glances. The letter read;  
Dear Lady Malfoy and Lady Zabini  
It has come to my attention that you have removed two wizarding children from their muggle homes. I implore you to return them there for their own safety. By now you will know that one of them is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. It is vital that he returns to his aunt’s home, to ensure his safety. I will be very displeased if you do not do as I have asked. I assure it is of the utmost importance. Concerning the girl, her identity will not be disclosed as of yet. But please be informed that due to her heritage she could be dangerous.   
Warm regards,  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
Narcissa and Orielia were fuming, the nerve of that man! What was his purpose in hiding two wizarding children in the world of muggles? Did he know they were Blaise and Draco’s mates and sought to cripple two powerful wizarding families? The mothers were furious; they would not separate their sons from their mates. Never. No matter what the manipulative old man said. Meanwhile, the children eagerly read their Hogwarts letters. Blaise and Draco were showing their mates how everything worked. Narcissa and Orielia watched the children with soft smiles on their faces. Tomorrow they would go to Diagon Alley, to get their school things.


	3. Heritage

“Can we get ice cream? And look at the animals?” Jessie squealed in delight as she looked at the sprawl in front of her that was Diagon Alley. She held tight to Blaise’s hand as she looked around in complete awe, though still a little frightened. Jessie glanced over to Harry, who seemed to be in as much awe as she was. Narcissa smiled at the girl, amusement twinkling in her eyes. But it was Orielia who answered.  
“Of course, dear. But first we must go to Gringotts to see about your vaults.”   
Jessie nodded amiably, Blaise and Draco having explained everything to her and Harry. The group headed to Gringotts. Harry was easy to sort out. Once the goblins had done a heredity test on him, they allowed him access to his vault. Draco and Narcissa accompanied him, stopping at their own vault on the way. Jessie was harder to sort out, because they knew nothing of her family. There was a pure-blood family with the name Kirkwood, but the generation that Jessie would have been the daughter of had all been female, meaning the name had died out. But it was possible that Kirkwood was her mother’s name and that the name of her father was unknown. But if she as indeed a Kirkwood, then she would inherit everything, because she would be the only surviving member, besides the youngest girl of the generation her mother must be from, who was classified as ‘missing’. So they did a heredity test on her, starting with her mother’s side. She was indeed a Kirkwood, descended from the missing woman. That gained her access to the Kirkwood Family vault. Then they did a test for her father’s side. The goblins froze as they saw the results.   
“Well? Who is her father?” Orielia asked. Slowly the goblins unfroze.  
“Tom Marvolo Riddle.” The head goblin responded, a little hesitantly. Orielia’s eyes widened, as did Blaise’s.   
“Who’s that?” asked Jessie.   
Blaise murmured, “The Dark Lord.” Now Jessie’s eyes widened, for Blaise had told her about the evil wizard who had been defeated by her best friend.


	4. A Talk With Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re ready for a confused, slow and manipulative Dumbledore!

Albus Dumbledore paced his office. He had sent yet another owl to Malfoy Manor. This time he had requested that Narcissa Malfoy and Orielia Zabini come to speak to him in his office. He had no idea how they could have possibly found those two children he had hidden. And why would they? What had possessed the two women to find and take those children? He couldn’t fathom it. It made no sense to him. His fire turned green and hissed, making him turn sharply towards it. He watched as Narcissa, then Orielia, stepped gracefully into his office. The witches dusted off their robes delicately, then sat in the chairs in front of Dumbledore’s desk. Dumbledore hurried to his chair.   
“Now, Narcissa, Orielia, I’ll get straight to the point. Why have you done as I asked and returned Jessie Kirkwood and Harry Potter to their muggle home?”   
The witched smirked and said, “We have no intention of doing that.” At exactly the same time.   
Dumbledore frowned at them. “Why? And how did you find them?” He asked.  
Narcissa and Orielia’s smirks grew.  
“Why don’t you guess, Albus?” Narcissa practically taunted.   
Dumbledore started grow angry, “You will tell me now!”   
Orielia laughed and said, “Well, when we found them they were being attacked by muggle bullies. Poor Jessie was all cut up from the knives they were using. Also I believe it was Jessie’s birthday, that day. See if that helps you figure it out.”   
Dumbledore just stared at her, then something clicked in his mind.   
“You are Veelas, are you not?” He verified, and they nodded.  
Then he continued, “And your sons have recently turned eleven, have they not?”   
Again the women nodded. He suddenly jumped up.  
“No! It isn’t possible!”   
The women just smiled innocently.   
“What isn’t possible, Albus?” Narcissa asked.   
Dumbledore just glared, “Harry Potter and Jessie Kirkwood cannot be your sons’ mates!”   
Finally the women gave genuine smiles.  
“Took you long enough, Albus.” Orielia said, laughter in her voice.   
Dumbledore just looked harsh and asked, “Do you know who she is?”   
Orielia nodded.  
“A father’s mistakes are not a daughter’s,” She said simply. “Besides if I were to send her away, my poor Blaise would suffer. I will not allow any harm to come to her or Blaise. But somehow I doubt she will follow in her father’s footsteps. After all, Harry Potter is her best friend. Now when the four of them come here at the start of term, I want them to have special rooms. Four bedrooms, all connected to one common room, and a private bathroom.”   
Dumbledore nodded, “It will be done.” He said, grudgingly.   
The women smiled and got up to leave.  
“Wait!” Dumbledore exclaimed. “Are you sure you are willing to care for them? I can easily send them back to the muggles.”   
Narcissa whirled to face him.  
“Have you heard nothing we have just said? Our sons cannot be separated from their mates! Besides, the muggles were horrible to them! I would never send them back there! Ever! Shame on you for putting them there in the first place!” Then she and Orielia gone, disappeared into the fireplace, leaving Dumbledore alone with his thoughts once more.   
He resumed his pacing. Now he would have to deal with two eleven year old Veelas and their mates. How was he going to turn Harry into a weapon now? Draco was bound to be protective of his mate, and probably wouldn’t let Dumbledore alone with him, most likely on the advice of his mother. He heaved a huge sigh, wondering how much more complicated everything could get. But he knew the answer to that; it could always get more complicated.   
Dumbledore turned to his pensieve. Then he extracted the memory of his conversation with the two women from his mind and put it in. He watched it once before summoning a bottle and siphoning the memory into it. He labelled the memory and put it on a shelf. He rubbed his eyes, then, glancing at his watch, he realized how late it was. He would have to save further contemplations for the morning. Not to mention the request/demand that the women had made. But he had to listen because it was the school’s duty to accommodate those students with creature blood. He would probably have had to give them special rooms eventually, why not start with it. Dumbledore sat in his chair and put his head in his hands.  
“Why do I never for see these flaws in my plans?” He muttered to himself, earning him a variety of looks from the portraits above him.


	5. To Hogwarts

Jessie and Harry were practically bouncing in their seats at breakfast. They had gotten up early to finish their packing, since they couldn’t sleep anyway for being so excited. Blaise and Draco were pleased that their mates, especially Jessie, seemed to have recovered from their shock and stopped moping around, as they had been for the past few weeks. There had been countless times where Jessie had simply burst into tears. It was making Blaise just as distraught as she was, for he was trying to comfort his mate, but it rarely worked. Jessie and Harry, as well as Draco and Blaise, finished their breakfasts quickly. They waited impatiently as the four adults finished theirs. Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father, and Maxwell Zabini, Blaise’s father, along with Narcissa and Orielia, were going to the station with the children to see them off. Finally the adults finished and the eight of them headed to the car, magically enlarged, that would take them to the train station.   
When they arrived at the station, they headed straight to Platform 9 ¾. The children marvelled at the shiny red Hogwarts Express. They all had a tearful farewell, then the four young students boarded the train. They waved to the adults one last time, then settled themselves into and empty compartment. A few moments later, the door slid open and a bushy-haired girl poked her head in.  
“Oh, sorry,” She mumbled but Jessie smiled.  
“Come on in, this compartment needs more girls.” She said with a laugh. A smile lit the bushy-haired girl’s face as she entered the compartment and sat next to Jessie.   
“I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger.” She introduced herself.   
Jessie took her proffered hand and said, “Nice to meet you, Hermione, I’m Jessie Kirkwood.” Then she went on to introduce the others, “This is Blaise Zabini,” She said pointing to Blaise, who sat next to her, “And that’s Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.” She finished, indicating the boys, who sat on the seat across from her.   
Hermione’s eyes widened at the last name. “Harry Potter? As in the Boy-Who-Lived?” She asked. Harry sighed and nodded and Jessie’s good mood vanished. Everyone was silent and one look at Jessie’s face told Hermione not to mention it anymore.   
To try and lighten the mood Hermione asked, “So which houses do you think you’ll be in?”   
Jessie perked up immediately. “Oh, I really don’t know, I like them all, I can’t decide.” She replied, instantly starting a conversation with the girl. It was not long before Harry joined in too. Blaise and Draco watched their mates, proud and happy that they had made their first friend. Soon Jessie grew tired and fell asleep with her head on Blaise’s shoulder. Blaise put his arm around her and pulled her close.   
This did not go unnoticed by Hermione, who immediately asked, “Are you those Veelas that I heard were coming to school? I read up on Veelas, ever since I heard that two Veelas and their mates were going to be starting Hogwarts with me.”   
Blaise gave a small smile and nodded. Hermione’s face lit up and she immediately started babbling about Veelas. But she was silenced rather rudely when Blaise glared at her and told her not to disturb his sleeping mate. Hermione looked immensely guilty and resumed a quiet conversation with Harry and Draco. When they felt the train begin to slow, Blaise gently nudged Jessie awake and they collected their things. When the train came to a stop they exited their compartment and were immediately pushed off the train by a tide of eager students.   
They went to Hagrid, who was gathering the first years together for the traditional journey across the lake. The darkening sky was clear of clouds and they could see stars beginning to peek out. In the distance they saw the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All five eleven year olds were amazed by the beauty of it all.  
They approached the half-giant cautiously and were ushered into a boat when the reached him. Once all the first years were settled into boats, the little fleet began to move across the lake, Hagrid’s boat in front. The castle seemed to grow as they approached. Their stomachs began to rumble as they thought of the feast that awaited them. Each of them hoped that their favourite foods would be included. Finally they approached the far shore. As soon as their boat touched land the five students jumped off. They were all glad to be off the rickety little boat.   
They joined the other first years as they were led by Hagrid to a little room off the Great Hall. In this room they were met by Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress. She explained everything about the Sorting.   
Then she picked up a patched old Hat and led them into the Hall. Then she conjured a list of names and a stool. She read off each first year’s name and they sat on the stool and had the Hat placed on their heads. Then the Hat would shout out the name of a house. The student would then proceed to their House Table, to be greeted with many cheers.   
Hermione was the first in their little group to be called. It was a few moments before the Hat could decide where to place her. Finally it shouted, “Gryffindor!” The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Hermione joined them.   
Jessie was next to be sorted and the Hat took even longer to decide where she should go. Eventually it decided on, “Slytherin!” Jessie glanced at Hermione, before hurrying over to the Slytherin table with a smile.   
Next was Draco, and he was sorted into Slytherin almost the moment the Hat touched his head.   
But it took the Hat much longer to sort Harry. Almost a full minute passed before the Hat shouted, “Gryffindor!” Harry looked sad for a moment as he looked over and his best friend and his mate, who were both sitting at the Slytherin table. Then he smiled and headed to the Gryffindor table, where he joined Hermione and a red-headed boy she seemed to have befriended.   
Finally Blaise was sorted into Slytherin, as quickly as Draco had been. With the Sorting finished the feast began. The first years alternated between staring at the enchanted ceiling and stuffing their faces with the wonderful food that appeared on the tables. Finally, when desert had ended, Professor Dumbledore stood. He clapped his hands to get the students attention. He cleared his throat and began his speech.


	6. Notice of Discontinuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick Author's note on the future of this story.

Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I have decided not to continue this story. I started it a very long time ago and can hardly bare to think about it anymore.

If anyone wishes to adopt this story, as long as you credit me, then I have no problem. PM me if you wish to adopt this story. Please include the title of the story, as I will have a bunch of stories that could potentially be adopted at this point.

Thank you, and I am so very sorry if you liked this story.


End file.
